How Mikoto gets a grandchild
by SupremeOverlordLetters
Summary: Mikoto was enjoying her time with Itachi and Sakura's two year old daughter when she came up with the to get another baby in the family. With the help of Yuki Mikoto might just get her wish...


New Story

I wrote this thinking of an image I saw online except it was Sasuke and Sakura. It was pretty funny. I hope you enjoy this one and the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

How Mikoto gets a grandchild.

After weeks of non-stop missions I finally got the week off. The first thing I planned to do was spend time with my lovely two year old daughter and beautiful wife.

"Finally a week off now I can spend time with the family," I sighed as I walked into my house.

"Tou-san...Tou-san," I heard my daughter call out happily.

"Hello Yuki where's Okaa-San," I asked picking her up.

"Okaa-San is with Obaa-San in the kitchen," she smiled happily.

"Who did your hair today," I asked noticing the two small pigtails held together by a rubber band tied to two small green balls.

"Obaa-San did, Ojii-San said I looked beautiful," she giggled softly.

"You are beautiful," I smiled as we walked to the kitchen.

"Obaa-San, Okaa-San Tou-San is home," Yuki called out happily.

"Itachi-chan welcome home," mother greeted.

"Welcome home love," Sakura greeted.

"I have the week off how about we go out just you, Yuki and I," I asked holding Yuki close.

"That's a wonderful idea plus Shishou gave me the week off as well," Sakura answered softly.

"Then tomorrow we can go out,"

(Mikoto's POV)

"Why don't I take Yuki out for some ice cream and leave you two to chat," I asked smiling happily.

"Hai thank you mother," Itachi answered handing me his two year old pink haired daughter.

"Let's go get some ice cream Yuki," I smiled as we walked out of the house.

I held the pink haired child in my arms securely. She looked at me with her emerald green eyes confused. I looked back at her.

"What's wrong Yuki," I asked wondering.

"Obaa-san you look really happy," she answered.

"Well I finally got to see your father after he went on those non-stop missions," I smiled.

"Oh I'm happy too Tou-san finally gets to play with me," she smiled.

"Hey Yuki do you ever get lonely," I asked wondering.

"Hai…I wish I had someone to play with," she answered looking down.

"How about you ask your parents to have another baby," I smiled.

"Hai…but how," she asked wondering.

"Well I have an idea," I answered with a smile.

(Yuki's POV)

Tou-san, Okaa-san and I were walking down the street. We were going to the park to play. I was excited because Obaa-san told me how to get a little brother.

(_Flashback_)

"_Ok Yuki now if you want to have a baby brother or sister you have to do this alright"_

"_Hai Obaa-san," I smiled cheekily._

"_Ok first you sit on the floor. Then you start to cry softly. Knowing Sakura-chan she's going to ask you if something is wrong. Once she asks you that you tell her this "Obaa-san I want a little brother," they will try to say no so just keep crying and arguing. No matter what happens you do not let them say no," she smiled softly._

"_Hai Obaa-san,"_

(_End of Flashback_)

I sat on the floor and looked up at Tou-san and Okaa-san. I started to cry softly.

"What's wrong Yuki-chan," Okaa-san asked wondering.

"Okaa-san I want a baby brother," I sniffed.

"What….um Yuki-chan," she started a blush on her face.

"I want a baby brother," I started to cry.

"But we can't get you a brother yet," she said franticly.

"I WANT A BABY BROTHER," I cried louder.

"Yuki-chan we will get you a brother later," Tou-san sighed.

"NO I WANT MY BABY BROTHER NOW," I cried more tears falling down my cheeks.

"Fine we will get you a baby brother but you have to stay at my parent's house for the day," Tou-san sighed picking me up.

"HAI," I smiled as he carried me in his arms.

"Now how about we wipe those tears away," Okaa-san smiled rubbing the tears from my eyes.

We walked back to Obaa-san's house and walked in. Tou-san left me in the living room before teleporting out with Okaa-san. I waited patiently for Obaa-san to join me in the living room. That continued for a week until Tou-san, Kaa-san and I went to visit Obaa-san and Ojii-san.

"That's wonderful news," Obaa-san smiled happily.

"What's wonderful," I asked confused.

"Yuki-chan you are going to get a baby brother," Obaa-san smiled.

"Really so does that mean that the plan worked," I smiled happily.

"What plan," Kaa-san asked wondering.

"Obaa-san said if I wanted a baby brother that I would have to cry and say I want one in front of everyone in the village," I smiled happily.

"Kaa-san you didn't," Tou-san said shocked.

"Um…well…Ah so what I wanted another grandbaby since it doesn't seem like Sasu-chan is going to give me any time soon," Obaa-san pouted.

I giggled softly as they continued to talk to Obaa-san. I held on to Kaa-san's hand happily.

* * *

Author's Note:

And that is how Mikoto got another grandchild. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
